tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Manidiluvian (Lostbelt)
| }}, alternatively , is one of the Grand Orders of Fate/Axiom. A Lostbelt without designation and founded by Haru Midoriya/King David and Giovanni Moretti/Jason, it features a of EX, lacking a proper time due to its almost complete divergence from the Greater History of Man. Divergence Manidiluvian lacks a proper point of divergence, though the closest equivalent (and its partial namesake) would be the Great Flood, when, according to various mythologies, various gods reduced the World to its original, primoridal state of watery chaos in the form of a flood. The Lostbelt was in a state akin to this, thanks to the work of the Alien God, when Haru and Jason arrived. With the land ripe for the picking, the two promptly disagreed on what sort of society to build from the literal blank slate. Their disagreement ended with them parting ways: Jason promptly recruited the various Great Flood Heroic Spirits summoned by the Counter Force there, taking to the primordial seas, while Haru and King David set out for the Fantasy Tree and remodeled it into a range of mountains, gathering the families of the aforementioned Heroic Spirits and building the on its slopes, slowly repopulating man (to a limited extent). Both ended up summoning further Servants to aid their respective causes, though both sides remain in a state of uneasy ceasefire at the moment. Current Situation Urartu King David has instated a policy of polygamy, where he not only demands the first night with newlywed brides, but frequently keeps the most renowned women of Urartru safe within his own castle walls; this is mostly believed to be justified, as mysterious bands of monstrous raiders, Viking-esque in nature, have begun raiding villages farther away from the castle for the very same prizes. However, no one has seen the King in person for many years, and his most visible representatives appear to be the royal bard and the captain of the guard. They speak frequently of an approaching "ultimate savior" who will redeem the Lostbelt and all its people. Meanwhile, most of the royal forces and those of the raiders are occupied with the pursuit of a mysterious, peerlessly beautiful young woman; their attempts to capture or protect her are foiled by her guardian, a green-haired young man wearing a phantasmal sword who travels with her, skirting between the land and the sea, associating with neither side of the conflict. Argonauts Jason has fashioned the Heroic Spirits under his command into a new generation of the Argonauts, going by the name . Using their identities as Flood Heroes to his advantage, he has allowed their legends to play out to a certain extent while manipulating the events, creating a giant multi-mythology floating kingdom known as Lioumpliána apó ta astéria. Due to the fact that he allowed the mythologies to play out to his liking, he has multiple "rewritten" versions of Heroic Spirits, which he uses as nobles of the city, as well as a planned offensive force against Urartu. Unbeknownst to all but his First Mate, Jason has absorbed multiple Divine Authorities, transforming himself into a powerful Divine Spirit. Characters *King David - The King of Urartu, never seen by his people. *Tristan - Urartu's royal bard. *Fergus - Urartu's captain of the guard. While specifically stationed around the capital, he often fights against the raiders and patrols the outer territories. *Winter- A young man with green hair featuring a slash of ice blue, he travels with the Heavenly Princess and fights off anyone who approaches her. He is rumored to have a fairy-fashioned blade and is something of an urban legend within Urartu. *Heavenly Princess- A young woman determined to be the 'mother' of the "ultimate savior"; she currently travels with Winter to avoid capture by any faction, claiming that she has no interest in any which role. *Kiyohime - One of the Servants summoned by David, she travels with Winter and the Princess due to, as she claims, owing them a debt. *Eric Bloodaxe - The leader of the Raiders (though others claim he has been utterly whipped by his favorite wife). *Asterios - The 'tank' of the Raiders. *Brynhildr - Another Heroic Spirit member of the Raiders. ---- *Cosmic Captain Jason - The gaudy ruler of Lioumpliána apó ta astéria. *Angra Mainyu - The happy-go-lucky right hand man of Jason. *Matsya - The merman Crew Wizard of The Conquerers Of The Cosmic Sea, there is much more to him than meets the eye. Locations Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Otakuknight 79 Category:Lostbelt